


A Few Moments of Weakness

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden - Freeform, Dreams, F/F, Friendship, Libraries, Love, Pain, Strength, costia - Freeform, crime and punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x06 Promo Oneshot</p><p>“I love you.” Clarke choked out in a whisper and Lexa let a tear fall, the words a balm on the pain the current situation brought them to, knowing Clarke loved her. “Forgive me.”</p><p>“There is nothing to forgive.” She whispered as Clarke took a step towards her, she met her eyes and saw only sadness there. She’d give her life to all the clans a dozen times over to bring the light back into the blue eyes she adored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Moments of Weakness

Lexa lifted her chin and looked at those around her, she would not cower or beg for their mercy. Instead she counted on peace, knowledge of what was to be and accepting it. Her spirit would turn over to another, to someone who would make sure her final request was kept. Titus neared her, the blade in his hand in preparation of what would occur. The first cut owed to him, as protector of the people, and then the following twelve from the clans. After the last, her people would have their say until under blood littered the grown below her.

Her crime was known by all, she allowed deaths to go unavenged and she broke her sacred oath to put her people first.

She met Titus’ eyes as he neared her, he gave her a nod before cutting across her collarbone quicker than most would have. “Ste yuj.” He whispered and she nodded.

“Thank you for your wisdom and guidance.” She spoke softly and he bowed his head, turning before holding up the knife to show her blood in the firelight.

Each of the clan ambassadors took their turn, she hissed as the Ice Nation twisted his knife at the last moment on her arm. He smirked at her before turning to hold up his blade.

The last of the ambassadors she welcomed, blue eyes filled with unshed tears and a face she memorized so to keep as her death claimed her. Clarke approached her with her knife, her movements both sure and unsure. “I’m sorry.” The words were soft, filled with pain and Lexa knew she’d take a thousand cuts and all the pain if it relieved Clarke of hers. “I shouldn’t have asked for peace.”

Lexa met her eyes, pain edging through her body but she gave a nod. “Do what you must, be strong as I know you can be.”

“I love you.” Clarke choked out in a whisper and Lexa let a tear fall, the words a balm on her pain. Those words would make her death less painful, knowing Clarke loved her. “Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” She whispered as Clarke took a step towards her, she met her eyes and saw only sadness there. She’d give her life to all the clans a dozen times over to bring the light back into the blue eyes she adored. Before she could speak she heard Indra shout to stop Clarke and in that moment she felt the knife in her chest. Blue eyes stared at her and she felt no pain, no anger, nothing but peace.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” Clarke whispered before stepping back and the knife release her blood.

Darkness fell over her as she saw her blood, Clarke’s screams as she was dragged away the last sound she heard before nothing filled her.

“Lexa! Lexa!”

* * *

Sitting up suddenly she felt the heavy tome fall from her chest onto the floor. Looking around she saw Clarke standing near her library couch. She met her eyes and the blond spoke words that she’d spoken long before.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.”

She gave a nod and sat up, the room empty except for Clarke, the guards on the other side of the door instead of inside the room. The emptiness allowed her to lower her guard, she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Lexa jumped when she felt a hand on her back and moved her head to see Clarke sat beside her, looking at her quietly. “It’s late, why are you up Clarke?”

“Wanted something to read, found you in the middle of what looked like a nightmare instead.”

Lexa nodded, “why aren’t you asleep?”

Clarke pulled her hand from Lexa’s back and held them in her lap. “I think we both understand that war and death has its consequences. What did you dream about?”

“My death.” Lexa met blue eyes in the candlelight, “but we both know you don’t like the subject.”

“It’s morbid, talking about your death all the time.” Clarke gave her a slight smile, like she’d done too many nights before. Lexa gave her a small one in return, her comment had earned it. Her presence alone was a comfort; the knowledge Clarke wouldn’t demean her or call her weak for showing anything but strength. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

* * *

Lexa sat back and rested her hands on her stomach, “Costia was a healer, like you.”

Clarke gave another smile when she looked, the blond had also settled into the corner of the couch ant seemed eager to listen. “A healer, I bet she healed a lot of your post-war wounds.”

“She was very vocal about the stupidity of returning to battle after being severally wounded. I believe once that Anya threatened to slit her throat if she dared to speak against me again.” Lexa twisted her fingers slightly. “I fear you two would have gotten along rather well, you and Costia.”

“I know what you meant.” Clarke chuckled as she played with the material of her robe. “Anya and I didn’t get along unless we were both quiet. One time she threw mud at me for a reason I still can’t figure out.”

A smile crossed the brunette’s face, “you’re not the only one to suffer her affinity for mud. She enjoyed pushing me into the mud when I was her second, when I became Heda she couldn’t do it anymore. Although one time my horse spooked and I found myself in mud, she never let me forget the incident.”

“You know.” Clarke met green eyes as she picked at her gown. “If you describe Costia to me, I could draw her for you. Not tonight obviously but soon, I’m a skilled artist with charcoal and paper.”

“Perhaps and thank you for the offer.” Lexa looked down at her hands, “the reason Titus dislikes you is because of her, because of Costia.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes, “why, what do I have to do with Costia?”

“You remind him of her,” Lexa finally looked up at him, “yet, despite what he insists you do not remind me of her when I look at you. I see Clarke, not Costia but he fails to see the difference at times.”

“I don’t understand.”

The brunette took a deep breath, “she had hair the color of the sun, held sway over me and my decisions, and was known for her ability to be vocal over actions she believed to be injustice.” She sighed, “look at Aden when you see him next and you will see her, he is her brother.”

“I’m not her.”

“As I have told him many times, yet he wonders if one day someone will notice and I’ll be delivered a second box.” She gave a soft smile, “I told him Wanheda would never sway my decisions before others, she knows the risks it brings.”

Clarke gave a shrug, “you know when I asked for you to tell me one thing I didn’t know, I didn’t imagine all this.”

“My favorite color is blue.” Lexa watched her look up, “that is something you didn’t know.”

“Mine is green, I made that decision after seeing the forest for the first time.” Clarke relaxed back into the corner of the couch.

* * *

Lexa stood and held out her hand, waiting for Clarke to take it. When Clarke stood she met blue eyes and steeled herself. “I need a promise from you Clarke, if I am to die than do nothing to save me. To attempt such a feat would welcome your death and I need you to stay alive, I need your spirit to stay where it is.”

“Why would you think you’re going to die?”

“I do not believe I am but if I were to be put to death, I need your promise.”

Clarke gave her a nod, “okay.”

“Good, now find your book and go to bed, even Wanheda needs rest.” Lexa picked up her tome from the floor and leaned down, placing a light kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “Reshop Clarke.”

“Reshop Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
